Cazadores y presas
by Lunanoe
Summary: En Plutón, se oirían nuestros gritos de amor. Y en la Luna, nos pediríamos perdón. [TWOSHOTS: AtsushixAkutagawa, DazaixChuuya].


**Notas de autora:** Ambos TwoShots han sido escritos mientras escuchaba la canción "Saturno", de Pablo Alborán. Para la primera historia, me he inspirado únicamente en una frase de la canción, mientras que la segunda está basada en más partes de esta. Por tanto, se podría decir que es realmente la última historia la que más inspirada está en la canción.

 **Pairing:** Atsushi Nakajima y Akutagawa Ryunosuke

 **Disclaimer:** La historia original y los personajes son propiedad del autor Kafka Asagiri y del ilustrador Sango Harukawa.

* * *

 _En Plutón aún se oyen gritos de amor._

Las sombras que brindaba la noche le procuraban el escenario perfecto para sacar a relucir el cazador que era. Bajo la luz del sol, el tigre se ocultaba bajo una piel conocedora del sufrimiento y desprecio, considerándose más bien una presa que batallaba a diario contra ese pasado repleto de cazadores.

No obstante, cuando el sol se escondía, el tigre rasgaba a esa víctima por dentro, demostrándole cuál era su papel por naturaleza: cazador. El tigre se lanzaba a por su presa sin temor a que esta pudiera devolverle el ataque, pues sabía que esa presa, al igual que su piel matutina, sentía la necesidad de ser capturada para olvidar, al menos mientras el cielo estuviera acorde al color de su alma, en brazos del tigre sus pecados y hacer realidad el deseo que no podía cumplir a la luz del día por ser quien era.

Lo olió cuando pasaba por un callejón. Ahí estaba, como cada noche, su presa, desnuda de la careta y armadura de odio y terror que había llevado pocas horas antes. Le hizo una seña, invitándole a que eliminara la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. El tigre no necesitaba ninguna invitación: en un par de zancadas, tenía entre sus brazos a su presa y capturó sus labios con hambre, sintiendo el corazón del chico al que robaba su piel en la mañana latiendo desenfrenado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir de su pecho.

El tigre no podía dejar que Atsushi volviera a salir en ese momento. Atsushi tampoco quería que el animal le abandonara cuando se encontraba en esa situación. Sabía que, si el tigre desaparecía también en sus noches con Akutagawa, estaría perdido, pues significaría que había sido incapaz de controlar esos sentimientos que ambos tenían pero que nunca debían salir a la superficie.

El equilibrio de ambos jóvenes no pudo resistir tal grado de deseo y, como cada noche, la presa quedó tumbada bajo su cazador, evitando en todo momento mirar sus ojos. No debía hacerlo. Akutagawa lo sabía. Sí caía en la tentación, se encontraría en los ojos de su amante con el mismo deseo y amor que hacía arder cada célula de su cuerpo. Ya bastante era buscarle y disfrutar siendo la presa nocturna, desamparada de su máscara matutina.

El cazador soltó un rugido que calló la boca del otro cuando sus durezas se restregaron a causa del reducido espacio que había entre sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de Akutagawa temblaba preso de la excitación, alzando las caderas para indicarle a su amante qué era lo que necesitaba. El miembro de la Port Mafia habría deseado decirle que no solo anhelaba su cuerpo dentro del suyo y Atsushi, si el tigre no le invadiera por las noches, le habría dicho que, si las circunstancias fuesen otras, le haría ver tanto a la luz del sol como de la luna que él era el único dueño de su piel y alma.

El tigre sintió una punzada de dolor procedente del propio Atsushi. El felino habría querido decirle que él también había empezado a anhelar que la noche llegara únicamente por deslizar su lengua en cada rincón de ese cuerpo, que gemía muy bajo ante las atenciones que esa lengua estaba haciendo con su miembro. Akutagawa agarró la cabeza de su amante para que profundizara esa atención, logrando saciar la sed del tigre cuando el orgasmo le golpeó.

–A estas alturas no necesito que seas delicado, no soy una dama virginal–gimió Akutagawa cuando Atsushi introdujo un dedo en su entrada.

Se fue introduciendo despacio en la entrada del mafioso, reprimiendo un gruñido de placer cuando sintió su miembro siendo apretado por esas estrechas paredes. A pesar de encontrarse en un callejón que inspiraba el suficiente temor como para que nadie se atreviera a entrar, no podían hacer ningún ruido. Nadie debía saber quiénes estaban en pleno callejón dando rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Si sus vidas fueran otras, si el lugar no fuera ese, Atsushi no silenciaria esos gruñidos de placer que estaban batallando por salir en su garganta y Akutagawa, aunque avergonzado, dejaría que su amante escuchara los gemidos que estaban haciendo arder su gargante por no poderse hacer oír.

Si estuvieran en otro lugar muy alejado –por imaginar, Plutón–, no tendrían ningún problema en que alguien pudiera oír esos gritos de amor que luchaban contra la poca cordura que conservaban en esos momentos. En Plutón, gritarían su amor mientras sus cuerpos bailaban una danza que no tendrían que reservar únicamente para las noches.

En Plutón, Atsushi podría dejar atrás al tigre para siempre y Akutagawa no necesitaría del reconocimiento de nadie para saber lo poderoso que era. En Plutón, Atsushi podría susurrarle _"te amo"_ y Akutagawa, pudiendo al fin mirarle a los ojos con la respiración acelerada, le respondería _"yo también te amo"._ En Plutón, no serían detective ni mafioso, ni cazador ni presa, sino dos jóvenes que disfrutaban de su amor también ante el Sol.

Por un momento, los sentimientos de Atsushi fueron demasiado intensos para el tigre, quien se retiró, incapaz de enfrentar tal intensidad. Por un momento, Atsushi acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Akutagawa, acelerando la velocidad de sus embestidas y estremeciéndose ante la visión del mafioso mordiéndose los labios para acallar sus gemidos. Atsushi tomó su rostro y logró que, durante un instante, sus miradas se cruzaran, gritándose todo lo que llevaban dentro. Akutagawa desvió la mirada, maldiciéndose por el vuelco que había dado su corazón.

Atsushi colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, profundizando aún más las embestidas, agarrando Akutagawa el brazo de su amante en una muda súplica de que acelerara la velocidad. El detective le besó, necesitado de la humedad de sus labios, acallando sus gemidos y jadeos, los cuales se intensificaron por parte de Akutagawa cuando su cazador tomó su miembro para masturbarle y lograr que alcanzara su segundo orgasmo.

–Tigre...–susurró Akutagawa, aferrándose a la espalda del otro joven al sentir que estaba a punto de dar el último paso en esa danza nocturna.

–No, tigre no. Atsushi –murmuró en su oído con voz ronca, mordiendo su cuello para que nadie pudiera escuchar los sonidos que salían de su garganta cuando el orgasmo le golpeó.

Aún con la respiración acelerada, Atsushi se permitió descansar durante un momento su cabeza en el hombro del mafioso y este, también por un momento, se dio el placer de acariciar la espalda del detective.

El tigre se había marchado, dando esa batalla por perdida. El cazador había sido capturado por la presa, apresándose ambos en un abrazo al imaginar que se encontraban más allá de esa ciudad repleta de sangre, odio y rencor.

Los cazadores –y, al mismo tiempo, presas–, mientras se abrazaban, se habían soltado de las cadenas que imponen a todo animal cazado para evitar que huya al lugar al que pertenece y permanezca como un mero objeto de exhibición al público. En los brazos del otro, volaron al lugar al que les estaba negado entrar y el único donde podrían ser felices por ser su hábitat natural.

En los brazos del otro, volaron de vuelta a Plutón.


End file.
